Development of compact electronic devices having optical imaging capabilities has necessitated corresponding developments in compact imaging lens assemblies. While high resolution compact optical imaging lens assemblies are known, such assemblies include a large number of lens elements—thereby increasing the total track length of the optical lens assembly, with attendant consequences for size of the devices. Additionally, prior art assemblies generally rely on spherical-surface glass lenses as optical elements, including where two spherical glass lenses may be adhered together to form a doublet to correct chromatic aberration. These prior art arrangements result in complicated and/or relatively expensive manufacturing requirements.
There is accordingly a requirement for optical imaging lens assemblies that work in a relatively narrow spectral range and that achieve a reduction in size and enable manufacturing efficiencies, while maintaining image quality.